Ty's Mind- The Dark Artifices
by sofiathelion
Summary: (There wasn't any category for the Dark Artifices so I had to click The Infernal Devices because that was the only category with Cassandra Clare in it). Tavvy is taken and the shadowhunters of the Los Angeles institute are on the rescue. Every wondered what Ty is thinking when they are fighting Malcolm? What is going on in the 15 year old's mind that makes him the person he is.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6b577b60feef43c243d29219e60ccaad"He slipped on his boots and ran to the gate where the others were waiting. ''Are you sure you want to go? Maybe its safer if you stay here with your younger siblings.'' Julian said quickly. ''No, we were fighting demons when we were twelve Julian, and Ty is fifteen, he's old enough to come,'' Emma replied, there was a hint of annoyance in her voice as she spoke. ''All right then, let's go.''/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="085a7e7837d220444ee2775bd1ba5540"Ty looked to his left where he saw Mark and his... what was he? A friend? Enemy? Fairy prince? All he knew was that they'd become acquaintances when Mark was in the wild hunt. Mark still had shadows under his eyes and scars on his arm though, with the new hair cut and clothes he was looking more healt- before he finished the thought the motor of the car started and they were turning around the corner of the institute./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ac87b23cc4ca7edb907dec51583425dd"When they arrived at the Convergence it was dark, It is a place out of space and time. His brother had said. there was no trace of the battle Emma, Mark and Julian had fought a couple of days ago. The Shadowhunters each went out of the car as quietly as they could and ran into the cave. Ty heard his sister Livvy, let out a gasp as they saw Tavvy laying soundlessly on a stone-bead. A pang of relief rushed through Ty at the sight of his brother unhurt and peacefully sleeping- he looked as if nothing had happened. Suddenly he heard footsteps, realising that he hadn't heard a word Julian had said about the plan, he quickly hid in the shadows hoping that he wasn't causing any trouble that way. He now saw a shadow approaching- wait, 2 shadows. He knew for certain that one of them was Malcolm, but the other one? Perhaps one of his helpers? He soon saw that what he had been thinking was wrong, it was his own tutor Diana, she had been teaching for nearly 5 years now. Questions rushed into his mind. He heard Malcolm speak "Its time...you do not know how long I have been waiting for this, all those years of being- being bound by the law to help and serve the shadow hunters whom so despicably killed my beloved Annabel and now, I shall raise her back from the dead. All I need is Blackthorn blood!" Really, Ty thought, he ought to work on his volume of speech, he'll get a sore throat if he keeps on screaming like that. He felt someone grab his hand. Livvy, she has always protected me and now I shall be there to protect her. The thought gave him a burst of confidence, he gripped his knife harder. emHow dare someone threaten his family, the ones who had always been there for him- even when he refused their help/em. A cool breeze wafted through the open space in the cave as he waited, waited for what? A fight? Ty wasn't sure. A flash of lightning went through the air and struck Diana in the stomach. She tumbled back and she screamed in agony. Her voice sounded fierce but scared "Don't touch him! Don't you dare!" Ty couldn't take it anymore, with a flick of the hand he had thrown his knife directly towards Malcolm. Malcolm moved at the last second but the knife still cut him, blood was streaming out of his arm and he was shouting in anger and pain. "Arghhhhh! Stupid shadow hunters!" The others had gone into action as well. There was no time to lose, Ty grabbed another blade from his belt and slashed at the blond-haired man now approaching him. Fighting, when he was fighting everything slowed down around him and he could so accurately predict every move of his opponent, he wounded several followers of the mad warlock, letting out all the pain and anger at the fact that his brother and sister had been taken away for all those years because they were half fairy and that this distasteful warlock thought he could just go right up and kill his brother. His brother, the young innocent Tavvy who hadn't done anything but helped and fought for his family. The fight was moving outside as demons were getting involved as well, pouring from all sides and angles. He knew he ought to give himself another strengthening rune, but there was no time. Abruptly he saw someone at his side, a thin, though strong figure, Livvy. Together they continued to fight side by side, Ty saw a glimpse of a grin on his sisters face and he understood perfectly well why...two people are stronger than one she always said... he smiled back, continuing to fight for his life./p 


End file.
